A Prism of Light and Darkness
by Heartlessyouji
Summary: Riku has been having these dreams where a girl with silver hair stands alone in total darkness, surrounded by a rim of light...two siblings, opposite like night and day, possess the keyblade each...but what's their other secret?
1. Chapter 1

A Prism of Light and Darkness

I. Twilight Town: Opposite siblings, connected by a key 1

"Vanitas," a long silver, messy hair girl started as she sat in a train compartment. She wore a thin black and white dress with a white open jacket over it along with a pair of white cork shoes. "What was our home like again?"

Sitting across from her was a black, spikey hair boy wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with a short sleeve dark gray open sweatshirt over it along with a pair of black colored jeans and a pair of black shoes.

"I've told you about it a hundred times, Raiji." The boy, Vanitas, said as he looked towards the silver hair girl with an annoyed look on his face. "You should remember all the fine details that I told you about it."

"I do," the girl, Raiji, said with a pout as she crossed her arms over chest, "but I _really_ like it when you tell me!"

"Despite that you don't have any memories of it." Vanitas said with a smirk.

"I can't help that I lost all my memories of home!" Raiji exclaimed in her defense, "But I am trying to get them back."

"…Just don't rush it, okay?" Vanitas said after a moment of silence between as the train they were on slowed down some. "There is a lot of stuff to remember but there's also plenty of time for it to come back. So be patient and let it come to you naturally, all right?"

"All right," Raiji said with a sigh as she looked down at the ground. "Could you still tell me?"

Vanitas stared at the silver hair girl for a moment or two before letting out a sigh. "Fine," Vanitas said, causing Raiji's face to brighten, "but I'm only going to tell you your favorite place to hide from everyone!" Raiji merely nodded her head vigorously as the train pulled to a stop. "Alright," Vanitas started as he got up from his seat and walked towards the doors, "there was this place called the "Fountain Court" where it was nothing but fountains and walkways. You loved it there since hardly anyone bothered to come get you since it was rather difficult to come and go through there."

"Really now?" Raiji said sounding somewhat impressed, "So even back then I liked my solitude from the world."

"Yeah, but that was before they started sending me in to get you." Vanitas said as he walked out of the train station in Twilight Town. "After that, you would do everything in your power to make sure that I couldn't get to you, even pick a sword fight with me despite that you lost every time."

"I still do, don't I?" Raiji said sounding annoyed slightly.

"Yeah, but you would also challenge me to a magic fight from time to time and totally wipe the floor with me like you do now." Vanitas said as he turned to look at Raiji who stood on the steps of the station. "Though it took you some time to remember all your spells after coming here and losing your memory, right, little sister?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not little anymore Vanitas?!" Raiji exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Hello Raiji," a high pitched voice said, catching Raiji's and Vanitas's attention. They both turned their heads towards the direction where the voice came from to find a little creature with a yellow hat with a face on it walking towards them.

"Hey Vivi," Raiji said with a smile as she climbed down the last steps, "did Seifer and the others make you come and get me?"

"They did but I don't mind." The creature, Vivi, said as he looked up at Raiji with his big yellow eyes. "Ready to go?"

"Just about," Raiji said with a smile as she turned her head towards Vanitas. "May I?"

"…Fine, but be here before the last train comes, alright?" Vanitas said as he stared at Raiji with his blue colored eyes.

"I will," Raiji said with a smile as her aqua/teal blue colored eyes showed a slight glint in them. "Let's get going Vivi."

Vivi merely nodded his head as he and Raiji walked off together.

"Even now, she likes her moments with the outside world a little bit more than the moments in her world." Vanitas muttered under his breath as he stared after the duo as they disappeared from sight.

"I can't get her out of my head." A silver hair boy muttered under his breath as he leaned against a crooked shape tree with star shape fruit on it.

"Get who out of your head?" a cheerful sounding voice asked, causing the silver hair boy to jump slightly.

The silver hair boy quickly turned his head around to see a brown spikey hair boy walking towards him with a smile on his face.

"No one that you know, Sora." The silver hair boy said cockily as the spikey hair boy sat on the tree next to him.

"Come on, Riku," the spikey hair boy, Sora, whined slightly, "tell me, who is she?"

"…I really don't know," the silver hair boy, Riku, said after a moment of silence. "I've only ever seen her in my dreams, yet…I don't think I ever met her in real life though."

"Hmm…" Sora said as he crossed his arms over his chest in thought, "How about we visit Leon and the gang? Maybe they'll know a thing or two about your dreams?"

"Maybe…" Riku said as he stared out into the ocean.

* * *

_Sorry if the characters seem out of character, it's been awhile since I last wrote a fan fiction for Kingdom Hearts. By the way, Vanitas is not Vanitas from Birth by Sleep. It's a different character that I decided to name Vanitas as well. Edit: I changed it, enjoy  
_


	2. Chapter 2

2. Twilight Town: Opposite Siblings, connected by a key 2

"Let's see…one for Fuu, one for Rai, one for Vivi, one for Seifer and one sea salt ice cream for me!" Raiji said to herself as she stood outside the ice cream shop with a plastic bag in her arms. "That's everything on the list!"

"Raiji, what's keeping you?" a male voice yelled, causing Raiji's head to look up to see a tall boy with a black tuque on his head along with Vivi and two others.

"I was just making sure that I had everything Seifer!" Raiji yelled back as she quickly walked over to the small group.

"You don't have to keep going over everything you need to remember, y'know." Rai said once Raiji joined them.

"I know," Raiji said sadly as she handed a light bluish Popsicle to everyone, "but it's a quirk I've developed ever since I got to this town. I don't want to risk losing any more memories then I already have."

"Sorry for…bringing it up, y'know." Rai said as Raiji handed a Popsicle to Vivi.

"…Way to go…" Seifer said as he lightly punched Rai in the arm as Raiji took out her Popsicle.

"No, it's okay, Seifer." Raiji said with a cheerful smile on her face. "_That's_ not important right, but what is important is what we're going to do for the day?"

Everyone was silent for a moment or two as they quietly ate their ice cream before an idea struck.

"How about a scavenger hunt?" Vivi piped up, causing everyone to look at him weirdly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Raiji said encouragingly, "but what are we going to make it about?"

"Memories," Fuu said about a moment of silence.

"That's a great idea, Fuu!" Raiji exclaimed as he face seemed to shine. "We can have a scavenger hunt about our favorite memories!"

"But how are we going to do that when we each have our own favorite memories, y'know?" Rai asked.

"Simple, we each make our own list of clues of the places where our most favorite memories happen, then we put them all in this bag when we're finished and each of us pulls out a list and goes around with a camera and takes a picture of that place." Raiji explained as she held out the plastic bag in her hand. "At the end, we'll gather back at the sandlot and see how many we got…and the winner with the most points gets…a surprise."

"A surprise?" Seifer said curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm still working on the actual prize." Raiji said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But to make everyone motivated, let's say that the winner gets one wish."

"I'm down with that, y'know!" Rai said excitedly.

"I am too." Vivi said cheerfully.

"Then I guess it's settled, the winner of this scavenger hunt will get one wish." Raiji said with a smile. "Now let's get started!"

"So you've been having this dream about a girl with silver hair, surrounded by darkness with a rim of light surrounding only her?" a long brown hair woman, with her hair braided, said in a gentle tone as she, Sora, Riku and a short hair black hair girl sat around a table in Merlin's home.

"Yeah, Riku said it's been going on for a while now." Sora said while Riku merely nodded his head. "Do you know anyone that looks like that?"

"Not really," the brown hair girl said as the black hair one pondered a little.

"I don't think I know anyone by that description." The black hair girl said as a man with a white flowing beard, dressed in blue.

"I think I may know a place where you can this silver hair maiden that which you speak of." The man said as he turned towards the group.

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat.

"Why of course!" the man said with a smile, "She can be found in a world where no matter what time it is, the sky is always twilight."

"Then I guess it's settled," Riku said as he stood up from his chair as well, "we're going to Twilight Town."


	3. Chapter 3

3. Twilight Town: A sentiment to leave home

"Alright, we got our scavenger hunt lists and our cameras." Raiji said as she held up a piece of paper in one hand and a camera in the other. "Let's get going!"

"Right!" Seifer said as he and the others nodded their heads before running off in various directions, leaving Raiji alone in the sandlot.

Raiji merely stared after them all before looking down at the list she got. "First stop, the Underground Concourse."

"Huh, so…where should we begin, Riku?" Sora asked as he and Riku entered Market Street.

"I think we should split up," Riku said as he turned towards Sora, "that way we can cover more ground."

"Alright," Sora said as he nodded, "I'll stay here and look around for a bit."

"Okay," Riku said as he nodded his head, "I'll go look near the old mansion. We'll meet up later."

Sora nodded his head in agreement before the two went their separate ways.

"I got the picture," Raiji said as she walked out of the underground concourse with her list in her hand, "next stop is…the ice cream shop. That's where Vivi introduced me to everyone."

"Excuse me!" a male voice exclaimed, causing Raiji to jump slightly.

She turned her head to find a brown spikey hair boy running towards her with a frantic look on his face.

"Y-yes?" Raiji said uncertainly as she took a step back from the boy once he got to her.

"My name's Sora, can I ask you something?" Sora said as he gave Raiji a soft, kind smile.

"Sure, Sora," Raiji said uncertainly, "My name's Raiji…what is it that you need?"

"Have you've been having any weird dreams lately?" Sora asked. "Maybe ones about a guy with silver hair?"

"Hmm…" Raiji said in wonder, "no, I don't think so."

"Oh," Sora said sounding disappointed, "that's too bad."

"Why did you ask anyway?" Raiji asked.

"A friend of mine has been having these weird dreams lately about a girl with silver hair." Sora answered, "So him and I are going around to see if she exists or not."

"That's nice of you," Raiji said kindly, "why don't I help you? You can follow me around while I finish up my scavenger hunt."

"Really?! Thanks!" Sora said happily as he gave Raiji a cheeky smile.

"You're welcome." Raiji said with a chuckle as she began walking towards the ice cream shop, "Come on, let's get going."

"Okay." Sora said as he nodded his head and followed after her.

"No silver hair girls here." Riku muttered to himself as he stood in front of the old mansion.

"And why would there be?" a deep male voice said from behind, causing Riku to jump slightly. He slowly turned around to find a black spikey hair boy that looked similar to Sora, walking towards him. "Who are you anyway?"

"…My name's Riku; I'm looking for a girl with silver hair." Riku answered as he stared at the black hair boy. "Someone told me that I might find her here."

"What?!" the boy said, sounding worried as he looked at Riku with a bewildered look before turning around and running off.

"Hey, wait!" Riku yelled after him as he, too, followed the black hair boy.

"Still no sign of any girls with silver hair." Sora muttered to himself as he had his hands behind his head as Raiji took a picture of the train station.

"That's because I'm the only one with silver hair here in this world." Raiji said as she walked towards Sora. "My brother and I are like you, we came from another world about eleven years ago. But unlike him, I don't have any memories about it."

"Not even one?" Sora asked.

"None, I don't even remember anything that my brother tells me." Raiji said sadly as she looked at the ground.

"Oh," Sora said looking sad as well before perking up again to say something but was cut off.

"Raiji!" a male voice sounding panic stricken as a black spikey hair boy came running towards the two.

"Vanitas?!" Raiji exclaimed in shocked as she ran towards her brother with Sora following behind. "What's wrong?!"

"You're coming home, now!" Vanitas said as he glared at his sister slightly.

"What for?! It's not even time yet!" Raiji argued as she returned the glare.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out that you were hanging around a boy I never met?" Vanitas yelled, not hearing a word his sister said.

"What?" Raiji asked, sounding confused, "He's only following me to find a silver hair girl for his friend!"

"And that's you; I can't believe that you would go outside this world to meet some guy without my permission!" Vanitas yelled, "You know you're not strong enough to travel to different worlds!"

"And what if I am!" Raiji yelled back, "You don't know whether I'm strong or not because you never let me out of this world! Why are you so over protective of me?!"

"Because the Keyblade is too dangerous of a weapon for a girl like you to handle!" Vanitas yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Raiji to flinch.

Tears began to form in Raiji's eyes as Vanitas made a grab for her arm but was stopped by another hand.

"What's going on here?" a silver hair boy asked as he pulled Vanitas's hand away from Raiji.

"Riku?" Sora exclaimed as Raiji slowly backed away from the group.

"You followed me?!" Vanitas asked as he glared at Riku, "Are you that hung up over my sister, you jerk?!"

"Vanitas stop it!" Raiji yelled as she dropped everything to the ground, making everyone turn their attention towards her, "Just stop it! I can't believe that you would think that I'd betrayed you for a guy!"

Tears were streaming down Raiji's face as Vanitas managed to get his hand away from Riku.

"Raiji…" Vanitas slowly started as he stretched a hand towards her, "I'm-"

"Just leave me alone!" Raiji yelled as she ran towards the old mansion.

As Raiji sat alone in the yard of the Old Mansion with her knees to her chest as a figure in a black cloak appeared and slowly made their way towards her.

"…stupid jerk!" Raiji mumbled through her sobs as the figure stopped a few ways in front of her. "Why does he have to always treat me like a kid?"

"Maybe it's because he still sees you as one?" the figure spoke in a somewhat high pitched female voice, causing Raiji to slowly pick up her head as the black cloaked figure lowered their hood down to reveal a woman with long blonde hair swept back with two antennae like strands.

"Who…who are you?" Raiji asked as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

"The name's Larxene," Larxene said with a sly looking smile, "and what's yours?

"Raiji," Raiji answered as she slowly stood to her feet, "What did you mean by that he still sees me as one?"

"Tell me, Raiji, have you ever, honestly, been outside of this dull world?" Larxene asked as she started to walk around Raiji.

"No…" Raiji answered sadly.

"Ever got to go off on your own without having your brother worrying about where you were going?" Larxene asked.

"No," Raiji said, "not even when it was having a sleepover at Fuu's."

"You see? Your brother doesn't let you do anything because he thinks you're still a child." Larxene said as she stood beside Raiji.

"Really?" Raiji asked uncertainly. "How do you I prove that I'm not a child anymore to him?"

"Well," Larxene said as she tapped her finger on her chin in thought, "you could always travel to other worlds." Raiji gasped in shock as Larxene smirked evilly. "Of course, by doing so you'll be breaking a lot of rules your brother has set for you. But, you'll also be showing him how much of an adult you really are."

Raiji remained silent for a minute or two before speaking again. "But where should I start?"

Larxene's grin grew wider as she put her hands on her hips. "How should I know, I don't own a Keyblade." Larxene said as she disappeared in a blur of darkness.

Raiji stood there for a moment or two before raising her hands out in front of her and summoning two different colored keyblades. One being black with a dragon wrapped around it, roaring into the sky with its wings around the handle, while the other was white with the dragon ducking its head near the handle while its wings surrounded it.

"Time to show everyone that I am an adult." Raiji said before pointing both keyblades into the sky, "Let the light shine the way." A shimmer of light appeared at the end of the keyblades, slowly growing and engulfing Raiji in it before shooting up into the air.

* * *

_Yes, I brought Larxene back, got a problem with that? If the argument seemed stupid, please forgive me, most of my characters don't have a sibling. Time to head for a new world!_


End file.
